Erreur
by Miriamu-san
Summary: Severus Rogue doit aller en 1942 pour détruire Voldemort, mais rien ne se passera comme prévu... Erreur? Peutêtre pas... Mon premier Lemon! One shot.


N/A: Eh oui! Je me suis enfin décider à poster mon premier Lemon! Soyez indulgent, et review! P

Erreur

-Vous êtes le seul ici présent a pouvoir changer les choses Severus.

-Mais…

-C'est un ordre.

Il baissa la tête et prit l'objet que lui tendait le directeur.

-Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

Il hocha la tête et murmura :

-1942.

Dans un tourbillon de couleurs, il se sentit projeter sur le sol.

-Severus Rogue. Dit une voix. Je vous attendais.

Il regarda le directeur Dippet dans les yeux.

Il donna au directeur le papier que Dumbledore lui avait écrit.

Après avoir lu le mot, Dippet leva les yeux.

-Bien, que dois-je faire à présent? Demanda Rogue

-Changer votre apparence. Y avez vous penser?

-Oui, bien sur. Dit il, essayant de cacher sa nervosité.

_Calme-toi Severus. Calme-toi. Il n'est pas **encore** ton maître. Tu n'as rien a craindre._

-Comment aller vous vous appeler? Demanda Dippet.

La transformation était terminée à présent, rien n'avait été douloureux.

Severus se regarda dans un miroir, les cheveux bruns, bouclés au épaule, les yeux argent, mais dans un corps d'adolescent. Il s'aimait bien.

-Louis, Louis Bernachez.

-Et bien, Mr. Bernachez, vous pouvez aller à la grande salle pour la cérémonie de répartition. Je dirai que vous irez-en?

-5e année.

-Bien.

Et, sortant du bureau, les jambes engourdies et le cœur battant, il traversa les couloirs et alla jusqu'au Hall pour ouvrir les portes de la grande salle, ou régnait un silence de mort.

OOOOO

-Je voudrais vous présenter un nouvel élève. Dit le directeur au milieu de la table des professeurs.

Du coin de l'œil, Severus parcouru la grande salle.

Il reconnu certains visages, d'autres ne lui dirent absolument rien. Certains professeurs, notamment Dumbledore, le regardaient suspicieusement.

Il vit même Hagrid(qui était difficile a ne pas remarquer) a la Table des Serdaigles, et il _le vit_.

Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Celui qui allait gâcher sa vie.

Il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer les regards posés sur lui, et s'avança vers le tabouret ou était posé le Choipeaux magique.

Un petit professeur, qui paraissait être Flitwick en plus jeune, et étrangement plus grand, lui mit le Choipeaux au niveau du ventre.

Sans se préoccuper de s'asseoir, il enfila le Choixpeaux qui s'empressa de crier _Serpentard_. Severus, un sourire ironique au lèvre, laissa tomber le Choipeaux sur le sol et alla rejoindre ses nouveaux camarades.

Il s'assit, indifférent au doigts pointé sur lui, sur ses yeux couleur de lune, directement a coté de son futur maître.

-Sang de bourbe? Demanda Tom.

-Non. Il n'y a aucun moldu qui a souiller notre génération. Dit-il d'un air dégoûter.

-Quel sont les trois derniers sorts que tu as pratiquer? Demanda t'il.

On dirait un interrogatoire. Pensa Severus.

-Endoloris, Imperium et Adavra Kedavra. Dit-il machinalement.

Plusieurs exclamation surprise et choquée surgirent.

Tom ouvrit grand les yeux, et, les yeux brillants, tendit la main.

-Bienvenu chez les Serpentard, Bernachez.

Sans sourire ou montrer d'excitation, Severus lui serra la main a son tour.

En voyant les regards des autres, il savait bien qu'il était rare qu'un Serpentard se fasse accepter aussi rapidement par « Voldemort » mais c'était tant mieux.

Il pourrait passer plus rapidement a la 2e étape du travail.

OOOOO

Deux mois étaient passés depuis la cérémonie de la répartition. Il s'était habitué à sa nouvelle apparence, ses compagnons de classe, ses professeurs...

Et, bien entendu, a son nouveau maitre, et de bien plus près qu'il aurait imaginé l'être.

Il se surprenait même parfois, a vouloir rester dans cette époque.

Mais dans ce cas, il risquerais de détruire le mince espoir qui restait à la communauté magique, dans le futur.

Mais a quoi bon détruire un futur Lord Voldemort, pourquoi pas essayer de le changer? De toute façon, il ne serait pas une grande perte, dans le futur, si Voldemort n'existait pas, un autre professeur de potion existerait, c'est tout. Alors a quoi bon essayer de changer les choses?

-Tu viens, Severus?

Seulement lui et les autres fidèles mangemorts connaissaient son vrai nom. Les autres continuaient à l'appeler "Bernachez".

Encore une nouvelle rencontre. Il était le _Voldemort -Adjoint_, comme qui dirait. Le seul qui pouvait appeler Voldemort "Tom" et ainsi de suite.

Il aimait bien ce statut. Statut de l'homme avec du pouvoir, de la richesse, des serviteurs.

Il n'était pas serviteur lui-même, il avait gagné la confiance de Tom, et comptait bien ne pas la gaspillé.

Mais bien sur, il y avait plus que des réunions, avec les mangemorts.

Des choses, qui l'avait choqué au début, mais il s'y était habitué, et y avait prit plaisir.

Les mangemorts étaient des serviteurs. Des serviteurs sexuels.

Et pourtant, jamais il en avait entendu parler.

Mais il y avait prit goût.

Une sorte d'entraide mutuelle. Comme une donation de plaisir. Et chacun avait une initiation a passer.

Étrange, comme on peut changer. Pensa Severus en regardant Tom Jedusor au pas de la porte, ses cheveux noirs ondulés lui arrivant à la mi-dos, ses yeux rouges contrastant parfaitement avec son teint pâle.

-J'arrive Tom. Dit-il en s'avançant.

OOOOO

-Palido Malfoy, tu comparait devant tes maîtres pour pouvoir devenir l'assistant personnel de Lord Voldemort. Est-tu prêt, a faire tes preuves?

A genoux devant les deux trônes, la tête reposée sur la cuisse de Tom Jedusor, Palido, le futur père de Lucius Malfoy, paraissait sur de lui.

Severus, après avoir complètement oublié sa mission, et être monté en sixième année, regardait la scène avec peu d'intérêt. La plupart de ceux qui avaient passé l'initiation pour devenir l'assistant de Voldemort rataient tout, et étaient tués sur-le-champ.

-Bien. Tu sais quoi faire.

Palido hocha la tête, se leva, laissant ses longs cheveux blonds devant son visage, cachant ses yeux bleus perçant.

-Ne cache pas tes yeux, Palido.

Malfoy jeta brusquement ses cheveux derrière sa tête.

Severus sourit. Première erreur. L'assistant doit être doux, patient.

-Enlève ta robe. Dit machinalement Voldemort.

Palido hésita quelques instants, puis enleva rapidement sa robe pour la jeter sur le sol.

_Il est mort._ Pensa Severus. _Même pas capable d'enlever sa robe avec tendresse, et de regarder son maître dans les yeux.  
_  
Voldemort regarda Severus dans les yeux, avec un sous-entendu.

"_Il est pitoyable, tu ne trouve pas?_" Demanda mentalement Voldemort.

Severus hocha la tête.

Voldemort se tourna vers Malfoy, pointa sa baguette et dit "Adava Kedavra".

La silhouette tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Voldemort fit un geste négligeant de la main.

-Jeter le a la cale avec tous les autres.

Les serviteurs s'empressèrent de ramasser l'homme.

-Dommage. Dit Severus. Il était plutôt craquant.

Voldemort lui fit un sourire en coin.

_Ce qu'il est beau._ Pensa t'il.

-Severus. Murmura Tom.

Rogue regarda Voldemort dans les yeux.

-Oui? Demanda t'il, surpris que le maître s'adresse à lui d'une telle manière.

-Cela va faire bientôt plus d'un an que tu es à mon service, et mon plus fidèle serviteur. Lord Voldemort récompense tous ceux qui l'aident, et je voudrais savoir ce qui te ferait plaisir. Un harem, des moldus sur un plateau d'argent pour les torturés, un serpent, l'univers?

Rogue réfléchi quelques instant.

-Sans vouloir profiter de ta générosité, Tom, je ne voudrais qu'une chose, pratiquement impossible a avoir.

-Dit moi ce que c'est. Je te le donnerai.

Severus prit une grade inspiration.

-Toi.

Voldemort parut surpris, et touché par la révélation.

-Tu pourrais avoir tout les plaisir du monde, et tout ce que tu demande, c'est moi?

Rogue hocha la tête, quelque peu nerveux.

A sa surprise totale, Voldemort rit, se leva pour aller vers lui et tendit son bras.

-Mais bien sur mon cher Severus, si cela peut te faire plaisir.

Rogue lui sourit en retour et prit son bras.

OOOOO

-Pourquoi m'a tu caché cela si longtemps, Severus?

Rogue ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Caché quoi? Demanda t'il poliment.

Il reconnaissait cette chambre. Verte et argent, c'était celle du préfèt-en-chef. Celle qu'il avait eu lui aussi, dans son... futur.

C'était bizarre, la sensation qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de son être. Comme si, son mental gardait ses 36 ans, tandis que son corps celui de ses 16 ans.

-Que tu me voulait. Bien sur, la plupart de mes serviteurs me désirent, mais j'était certain que tu n'éprouvait aucun sentiment pour moi. J'avoue avoir été un peu vexé...jusqu'a maintenant.

-J'ai appris... a cacher mes sentiments, Tom.

_Surtout quand j'était sous tes ordres._ Pensa Severus.

-Bien qu'il y ait peu de choses que je connaisse en toi, je te fait confiance. Dit Tom Jedusor presque amicalement.

Il sourit, s'assit sur son lit et tapota un endroit a sa gauche. Severus s'avança timidement, gardant contact avec les yeux rouges -il savait combien Tom aimait quand on le regardait dans les yeux- puis il s'assied à coté de celui -il s'était juré de ne jamais le dire, mais c'était pourtant vrai- qu'il aimait.

Tom mit doucement un bras sur son épaule.

_Regarde ses yeux. Toujours ses yeux._ Pensa Severus.

Après avoir passer un an, a faire le premier geste, il savait qu'il avait le pouvoir a présent. Celui qui est touché à le droit de refuser.

Mais qui serait l'idiot qui refuserait de coucher avec Voldemort, en sachant très bien qu'il était le plus désiré mais aussi, le plus dur a avoir.

Severus sourit, puis s'avança et l'embrassa.

Un simple frôlement de lèvre, doux, tendre.

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau dans les yeux.

Ils commencèrent doucement a se déshabillés. L'un parcourant le torse de l'autre. Enregistrant chaque muscles avec des gestes tendres. Se défiant du regard, s'embrassant passionnément, la respiration haletante.

Severus, le regard toujours plongé dans celui de son maître, déposa doucement celui-ci sur le lit, couché de tout son long. Ils étaient nus, a présent, mais cela ne les gênaient guère. Merlin seul savait combien de fois il avaient pratiqués cette danse.

Mais avec moins de regards, de passion, de tendresse.

-Est-tu sur de ton choix, Severus?

Il embrassa la poitrine blanche, pure comme la neige, de celui qu'il aimait.

-Oui, mon seigneur.

Tom rougit. Il avait un faible pour ce nom. Severus le savait bien sur, sinon il ne l'aurait pas dit.

-Ce que tu es manipulateur, Severus.

Rogue fut un peu plus tendu.

-Détend toi, j'adore ça. Profite donc du moment présent.

C'est ce qu'il fit.

-Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, Tom. Murmura t'il, arrêtant sa course juste au bas de son ventre.

-Avec plaisir. Répondit celui ci.

Severus sourit. Il lui mangeait dans la main. La tâche serait bien plus facile que prévue.

Il prit la main de Tom dans la sienne et le releva.

Ils allèrent tous deux du coté gauche du lit. Severus, sans avertissement, descendit doucement pour se mettre à genoux, regardant les yeux de son maître.

-Tu peux arrêter de me regarder à présent, Severus.

Severus brisa alors le contact pour regarder devant lui, prit l'érection dans sa main et commença à faire des mouvements rapides, réguliers.

Le corps de son maître se cambra dans un grognement de plaisir. Il continua ses mouvements de va et vient, puis prit l'objet et le mit dans sa bouche, avalant les 7 pouces presque au complet. Sa langue traçant des chemins sinueux vers la jouissance. Il avait de l'expérience, il le savait, mais il avait toujours garder le meilleur pour son maître.

Le pénis de Voldemort entre et sort, Severus pose sa main sur la base, caressant le tout avec tendresse. Un mouvement de hanches et Tom cri. Il cri plus fort qu'il n'a jamais crier.

Un cri que, la plupart des mangemorts on entendu, et s'apprêtent à assister au spectacle. Voldemort les regarde, puis approuve. Un peu d'éducation ne leurs fera aucun mal.

Severus arrête, se relève puis embrasse à nouveau son maître, comme un rituel sacré.

Tom sait ce qu'il doit faire. Il va sur le lit, et attend.

Severus, une lueur bestiale dans les yeux, lui prend le menton d'une main, dans une scène affreuse de quelconque intimité.

-Tourne toi. A quatre patte.

Il se mit à genoux derrière Tom, posa une main sur son dos musclé, trempé de sueur.

Son érection dure et ferme lui était douloureuse, mais il n'en prit pas compte. Il prit son majeur et son index et les enfonça en Tom. Celui ci poussa une exclamation de surprise, puis de plaisir. Severus, pensant que les minutes a pratiquer cette séance étaient assez, enleva subitement ses doigts et caressa son pénis, partant de la base jusqu'au bout de son gland.

Il le tint ferme d'une main, l'autre toujours posée sur le dos de son maître.

-Vas y... Murmura Tom a bout de souffle. Va y maintenant.

Severus ne se le fit pas prier, il entra en Tom. Oubliant les autres mangemorts qui regardaient la scène, oubliant les manières de politesse. Il n'existait qu'eux, et le plaisir.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla, dormant sur la poitrine de son maître. Tous les deux souriant. Les autres mangemorts étaient partis.

OOOOO

Plus loin, dans le futur, les mains de Dumbledore commençaient à se dissoudre. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?" Murmura t'il, avant de disparaître. Puis certains paysages disparurent, d'autres réapparurent. Harry dînait avec ses parents. Rogue, le maître des potions, n'existait pas, n'avait jamais exister. Voldemort et « Bernachez » gouvernaient l'Angleterre, les deux immortels et signes de terreur, l'un étant directeur de Poudlard et l'autre Ministre de la magie.

OOOOO

Sur le lit, Rogue se réveillait doucement, se demandant ce qu'il avait enclenché pour le futur, ce qui arriverait.

Ca ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qui aurait pu se produire n'est ce pas?

N'est-ce pas?


End file.
